tssifandomcom-20200213-history
WEB
WEB is a fictional criminal organization from the TSR role-playing game Top Secret/S.I. The organization’s main adversary is ORION, a secret intelligence agency dedicated to countering WEB’s evil schemes. Subjugation of the entire world is the goal of the Web. Mastering all political, financial, and military power everywhere through direct control, intimidation, deception, or any other way it takes reflects their determination. History In 1914, the entire world was at war. As in all times of crisis, there were some men and women who saw opportunities and acquired power and wealth. While other people also became successful because of the war, these politicians, businessmen and financiers succeeded more so because they banded together. Part of their success also came from their full devotion to their new cause, going as far as ignoring former patriotisms and loyalties. With their own gain as the common goal, they were guaranteed victory, no matter who won. These men and women met for the first time in 1919 in one of the great European capitals calling themselves “the Directors.” To avoid inevitable disagreements between themselves, they split the world into territories, each director controlling one. A chairman was also elected to oversee the whole organization, guide policies and moderate disagreements. This structure remains intact today; this was also the last time all the directors ever met in one place. The WEB was born and lives in secrecy. In the 1930s, The Web increased its activities during the Great Depression like never before. With more criminal action it was only natural that more and more people would discover the secret organization. The authorities proved to be not strong enough to overcome the Web. Those who stumbled upon the Web and survived the lethal cost of doing so found each other and banded together. Some of these survivors were wealthy and pooled their resources together into a foundation dedicated to nothing but the opposition of The Web. The Orion Foundation is the only organization that knows the truth behind The Web. Organization The Web is organized like a business, with ranks named after business positions (i.e., Associate, Consultant, Assistant-Manager, Vice-President). Territories are controlled by Directors, who form the Board of Directors. Disputes between Directors are settled by the Chairman of the Board. Nexus All communications and come from WEB’s command center, the Nexus. Located in Switzerland beneath the shores of Lake Geneva on the outskirts of Montreux. Deep underground the facility is self contained with its own water, air and power supply, power coming from a nuclear generator at the lowest level. There are five levels to Nexus. *Level One: Main guard barracks. *Level Two: Security barracks. *Level Three: Staff barracks (analysts, doctors, technicians). *Level Four: Luxurious living quarters for chairman of the board, directors and vice-presidents. *Level Five: Nuclear fission reactor that supplies power to the entire facility, including all life-support, environmental equipment, communications and electrical equipment, supply rooms, alarm systems, maintenance controls and all five research labs. **Biochemical **Electronics **Psychological/Genetic **Energy **Weapons Development Agents =References=